


Magic

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay Stuff, Gratsu Week 2018, M/M, fairy tail - Freeform, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering





	Magic

Everyone looked in awe and wonder at the spectacular array of magic before them. Even though the flurry of ice and the embers of fire swirled around each other as elemental opposites, no one seemed to care: Nonetheless this light show came from possibly the two biggest rivals the world had ever seen. Again, no one cared.

 

The two mages worked with such precision and teamwork that it was hard to remember the mages being at each others throats most of the time.

 

And with a thud, their foes were out for the count. The crowd went wild in the arena, and both mages panted heavily from physical exertion. Then, they both smiled and high-fived each-other.

 

And while they may be elemental opposites, fire and ice balance each other out. And, do you know what fire and ice make?

 

Steam. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
